Five Times
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: Five times Marinettes other friends visited her in Paris. *Not to be taken seriously*


**I know I should be working on _Oh boy_ but I needed a little break, so...**

 **This story is set in the same AU, same godly parent for Marinette and stuff. Here's the catch, its in a different time line. So these events never happened in _Oh boy._ And _Oh boy_ never happened in this time line. And for the ages? I sorta botched those up, so just pretend they make sense, OK?**

 **Bit of a Marvel cross over on number 4 by the way.**

 **So, yeah. Reviews are helpful and appreciated. Onto story time!**

 **1\. A Favor?**

Marinette was sitting in the middle of a lecture from the teacher about how oxygen _and bleh bleh_ _bleh_. It was super duper boring, like, she'd rather be listening to Grover ramble about plants. At least _he_ would make it seem semi-interesting.

A knock on the door interrupted the teacher's words, coming from the wooden door in the front. The teacher frowned as she opened the door to reveal a teenage girl who couldn't have been older than eighteen, with brown hair and green eyes.

Marinette recognized her. Katie Gardener, child of Demeter. Wasn't really one of Marinette's _best_ friends, but they talked none the less. Do little favors for each other, help one another out of sticky situations.

Katie looked into the classroom scanning each of their faces, until she locked eyes with Marinette's blue ones.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Katie interrupted the teacher who was asking who she was, why she was here, all that jazz, "I'm Katie, I just need to talk with Marinette for a moment. Outside, preferably." Katie spoke in French, though her accent was horribly off. She was good though, if you ignore the accent.

The teacher huffed, apparently she didn't like when people cut her off. "Excuse me! You do not have the right to barge in here and demand to talk to one of my students! You may speak with her here of you must. In a language we all understand, lest I call the police for threatening!"

Marinette wanted to hide under her desk. She wished Katie would have been a little bit more subtle. She avoided the attempts at eye contact her friends were making.

Katie rolled her eyes, mumbling under breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The teacher asked, faking the sweetness in her voice.

Katie's eye twitched. "Fine! I'll talk in your stupid classroom," she turned to Marinette now, "Mari, I need you to do me a very weird favor and not ask any questions."

Marinette smiled dryly, her face half hidden by her bangs. "Isnt that what our friendship based on?" Anything to get out of this stupid class...

A glint formed in Katie's eyes, making Marinette nearly regret her answer. The brunette marched towards the blunette, grabbed her arm, barely giving Marinette a chance to grab her stuff, before pulling her towards the exit.

Marinette tossed an apologetic look over her shoulder, before the door slammed shut, leaving behind a very bewildered class.

 **2\. A Kidnapping?**

Marinette's parents were on a trip to out of the city, so as a result they missed career day. On the bright side, Adrien managed to convince his father to come. Gabriel Agreste, can you believe it!?

Currently it was Alya's mom's turn. She was a professional cook, employed at the Grande Hotel. She was talking about what happens on rush days.

"Usually we split the meal up in groups so-" The door flew open.

Nico walked into the room, stopping at Marinette's desk. "Hey Marinette, I'm gonna need to borrow you for a sec," He said this all very quickly, "Cool? Thanks."

Nico threw Marinette over his shoulder. She immediately protested.

"Nico! You can't go around just kidnapping people!" Nico shushed her as he picked up her bag. The other inhabitants in the room decided to make themselves known.

"Excuse me, I don't believe you have the right to kidnap my bestie," Alya sneered. Nico glanced at her briefly before walking out the door.

"Don't worry. I'm her family I'm aloud to kidnap her."

Marinette spoke up, "Nico, Nico. I-I don't think that's how it works. Nico?"

Nico closed the door, briefly waving to the other people through the window. He disappeared from sight as Alya took action and threw the door open. The hall way was empty.

"How...?"

 **3\. Bribing?**

Today in Language Arts they had a pop quiz. Nothing special, just about text structures. Marinette was on question three when Piper came tumbling through the window. The class froze in shock.

"Hey, Rin! Do you wanna go to the park? Please." Piper pleaded, "I'm bored and no one else wants to go."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Cant. I'm taking a test."

Piper huffed. The brunette walked over and dragged Marinette to the door. "Don't worry I'll just bribe the principal or something to give you an A! Problem solved." The door closed just as the class heard Marinette say,

"Pipes, I don't think that's how school works..."

 **4\. Hiding Bodies?**

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Marinette eyed the balcony window. She was relaxing in her room when a noise came from outside. The blunette set down her book before cautiously approaching the window. A face greeted her.

"Wade?" The mercenary grinned from the other side.

"Hey, Puppet." He cheerfully greeted. "Wanna hide some bodies?"

Marinette blinked slowly, taking in the question. Well, she was never one to _not_ help. Besides the fact it's probably illegal.

"Depends on why and whom the body used to be." Deadpool smiled, a little too cheerful for her liking.

"Well, I don't know Paris that good, so I need someone who knows most of the nooks and crannies," Here he paused, "As for who it was, I can't answer that as the author can't be bothered to come up with a name, something like that..." Marinette raised an eye brow.

"The who now?"

Deadpool shook his head as if to clear it. "Not important- yet. So? Wanna go hide some bodies~?" He sang the last part a little.

Marinette weighed her options, before coming to a decision.

"Sure. Why not."

Deadpool beamed, and Marinette started to like her decision a little less.

 **5\. Pretend To Be A Girlfriend?**

Leo rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him. He turned around and made a bee line towards Marinette, who had her eyes on him.

"I need you to be my girlfriend." He blurted out. Marinette furrowed her eye brows, looking at him questionly. He backtracked.

"I mean, pretend to be my girlfriend, cause currently there's a crazy _chica_ who wants me. Please." he added on.

The door was shoved open, revealing a brunette with _way_ too short clothing and _way_ too much makeup. Her eyes scanned the classroom, til they landed on Leo. Marinette shifted forward protectively, slightly shielding the Latino from view. The brunette put on a fake smile.

"Hi, I'm just looking for my boyfriend. He ran off you see." She giggled at the end.

Marinette cleared her throat, bringing the girl's eyes to her. "Yeah, well, my _boyfriend_ was telling me how you were bothering him." Leo cast an arm around her to validate the lie.

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "I see," her teeth clenched, "in that case, I'll see myself out." Shooting a glare at Marinette, she stomped out the door.

The blunette and Latino relaxed, Leo's arm coming off her shoulders. He kissed her cheek, saying,

"Thanks _Querido_. I owe you one. Whelp," he checked the time on his watch, "Time for me to dissapear. Again thanks. I'll see myself out." With a brotherly kiss to the forehead, Leo climbed through the window to avoid another one of his fan girls.

Marinette wiped her forehead. She was so glad her class wasn't here.


End file.
